


Cuando las palabras lleguen

by petty1puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad, alternative universe - hp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petty1puppy/pseuds/petty1puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco solo sabe tres cosas:<br/>1. sus palabras nunca fueron propias, por lo que lo lleva a pensar que no tiene la necesidad de comunicarse con nadie.<br/>2. se está volviendo loco<br/>3. quiere morir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando las palabras lleguen

**Author's Note:**

> es la primera novela Drarry, Dios llevo tan poco en el fandom que me asusta subirlo, aparte de mi falta de experiencia en fics porque escribo y nunca los termino y juro que estuve 24 horas en ésto pero me dije cariño tu no te muevas hasta terminarlo y bueno así que son las cinco de la mañana y voy a subirlo sin editarlo por que lo hare despues cuando me de la gana, a pesar de eso me siento bastante contenta en como a quedado, esta algo angst pero es lo que se me hace más fácil escribir, y mis ojos ya se están cayendo espero que sea el primero de mucho más, y no sabes lo difícil que se me hace crear historias de más de 1000 palabras, pero me esforcé por hacer algo coherente y darle una historia o eso trate, eso bai. os quiero

Todo se esfumó como los montones de sueño que tuvo cuando niño, era esperanza lo que rociaba sus paladares con el sabor de la azúcar llenado la boca de caries, de esa forma la esperanza se convertía en una niebla que le hinchaba la muela y no le dejaba hablar y él era creyente de que si las palabras no salían de su boca nunca serían real, por eso todo lo que decía no tenía consecuencia alguna en su conciencia, nunca realmente las sentía porque lo que sentía lo callaba así jamás nadie podría decir que es real, sólo era el murmullo de su mente que gritaba más fuertes que sus pensamientos, entonces de a poco las palabras que decía se fueron confundiendo, y no, él no quería creer que era su culpa, era la culpa de su mente algo borrosa después de la guerra, entonces empezó a tener que escribir para no volverse loco y él puso "las palabras hirientes son lo que realmente siento, lo que no sea sarcasmo, es la confusión de tu mente algo loca que confunde lo real que tienes que decir, con los sentimientos imaginarios que crea" y lo creyó, nadie más pudo entenderlo porque era un juego de su mente y si no vives en su mente no entenderás cómo funciona.

No se lo ponía fácil, todo se había distorsionado luego de escuchar tantos gritos y ver tantas torturas, el realmente presumía de que todo lo bueno es malo y que todo lo malo es malo, porque ya no sabía de quien confiar, cualquiera que hubiera levantado la varita y matado a alguien automáticamente se volvía alguien malo. 

No hubo lado bueno y malo de la guerra solo dos bandos con distintas opiniones, todo esto era tan muggle que no entendía como los magos no se sentían avergonzados de algo tan primitivo como lo era luchar, él lo sabía, y aún así eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor persona porque él también había luchado, él lo había hecho. Al principio se tiró como si esperaba que el recibimiento fuera bueno y fácil, pero luego en la fría noche el viento azotó su cara y cuenta se dio de que no era capaz de matar a nadie, vómito lleno de asco y odio, tiritando y llorando al saber que había fallado, que era cobarde, nunca tendría un lugar correcto en aquella guerra aún así él estaba en un lado que él tenía la esperanza de que iban a derrotar.

Y estaba aquí sin que nadie lo pudiera salvar fingiendo no caerse de a pedazos, todos creían que era malo pero él solo se sentía vacío de sentimientos, los magos deberían entender eso. Pero todo había acabado, y el estaba aquí, en aquella pieza que alguna vez compartió –"pero ya no más" pensó–, pocos Slytherin entraron a terminar el séptimo curso de magia, realmente no los culpaba la casa había perdido su nombre, sus características de astutos, inteligentes y ambiciosos, perdieron poder ante el hecho de que era la casa conocida por habitar a la mayoría de los mortifagos, ya nadie quería estar ahí, pasaron de ser la grandeza sangre pura a la peor casa, incluso los pobre Hufflepuff habían sido parte de las represalias contra Slytherin, pero aquí estaba Draco obligado a permanecer en Hogwarts hasta que el destino de su padres se eligiera, y la habitación solo le hacía recordar los momentos que vivió.

Él no estaba compuesto solo de soberbia, había reído como cualquier otro niño, fue amable (con los que podía que ser amable: "sangre pura"), recordaba las noches que pasó en aquella sala común conversando con Pansy, las risas en su habitación mientras Goyle roncaba, incluso el sentimiento del viento contra su cara mientras trataba de atrapar la snicht, incluso las peleas con Potter los primeros años cuando solo se trataba de rivalidades de casas y el significativo hecho de que nunca tomó su mano; todo eso sumado al hecho de que disfrutaba lanzar aquellas palabras molestas que sabían que se le iban a devolver para comenzar un duelo verbal donde perdía el último que se quedara sin palabras, pero incluso esa infantil rivalidad llevó a un significativo odio donde estuvieron a punto de matarse unas cuantas veces, no tuvo control sobre eso, nunca tuvo control sobre nada, no puede negar como los primeros años las discusiones con Potter solo lo habían medio divertido y enfurecido pero nunca lo odio, el no odiaba (exceptuando a la comadreja), pero como todo en su vida se le fue en su contra, terminando en noches silenciosas donde no podía dejar de pensar en alguna forma de cambiar su actual condición. Cada pelea luego de eso, hacia que las palabras le dolían más, si, eran reales pero estaba confundido, no había elegido nada de eso, era un Malfoy cobarde único en su especie, podía decir que era ambicioso pero no al punto de quebrar todo para conseguir lo que quería, aunque de hecho siempre se le crió para tener lo que quería lo cual fue un duro golpe al verse envuelto en una guerra como otro muñeco, solo, y sabía que nadie cumpliría sus caprichos.

  
No importaba de todas formas, pensar lo estaba rompiendo, recordar, estaba tratando de empezar de cero pretender que no era una Malfoy, que no soñaba todas las noches con aquellos ojos culpables de todo lo que había ocurrido, no era más un niño aunque dudaba si alguna vez lo había sido, estaba solo y aún por la excepción de sus padres y quizás Pansy y Blaise nadie lo quería, no aquí.

  
Era sábado, su segunda semana en Hogwarts y seguía sin hablar con nadie ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que dijo algo, quizás un mes, se encontraba solo en la mansión y no encontraba la necesidad de hablar porque las palabras que debían salir de sus bocas debían sonar real, "pero hablar es mentir" pensó, y ya no quería seguir mintiendo así que calló, no sentía la necesidad de comunicarse y a nadie le importaba de todas formas, su mente estaba confusa, él debía de ordenar lo real con su imaginación, entonces la necesidad de expresarse perdió fuerzas, nadie lo escucharía realmente de todas formas quizás hasta nadie se había dado cuenta que llevaba un mes sin decir nada, quizás se estaba volviendo loco, no entendía las cosas, tenía miedo.

***

Estimado Draco Malfoy:  
Al presentar las condición lamentable de la cual está padeciendo, adjunto una lista de cosas esenciales de las cosas que os ha hecho feliz recalcando el hecho de haberlo elegido por su propia cuenta, adjunto con esta lista mis mas sinceras condolencias por la pérdida de su voz.

cosas que os hace feliz antes de la guerra:  
1\. Quidditch  
2\. Clase de pociones  
3\. Tu varita  
4\. Jugo de calabaza

Sin nada más que decir, pongo en riesgo el hecho de tu salud mental.  
Atte: Draco Malfoy.  
PD: repite esta lista tanto como puedas, a excepción de la 3, Recuerda que tu varita la tiene Potter.

 

***

La clases de posiciones término para su gusto, las posiciones ya no eran lo mismo sin los gritos del profesor Snape, todo estaba cambiado incluso las paredes ya no eran lo mismo de antaño, "es el hecho de el sol está más claro" pensó y tuvo sentido por un segundo, se sintió gustoso de entender algo que otros no pero de nuevo no tuvo con quien compartir la idea y se quebró. Avanzó por los pasillos desteñidos sintiendo como se ahogaba por lo estrecho de todo, se aferraba a sus libros mientras tiritaba, la gente lo veía y susurraba y aquellos susurros eran gritos en su oído, se asustó y cada vez empezaba a temblar más sintiendo como el piso se movía y sus pasos apresuraban el andar, quería correr, escapar, ya no quería más gritos, quería huir y encerrarse en su cuarto incluso quería gritar, pero aquello no podía hacer no tenía voz porque nunca tuvo voz propia, pensó que nadie se daría cuenta si no iba a herbología y huyó, fuera donde el aire azotaba y el trataba de respirar, observó en cambio la grietas entre las murallas luego de la guerra, escucho la brisa de los árboles incluso eso había cambiado, sus hojas ya no sonaban fuertes y alegres eran como pequeños temblores magullados, incluso el pasto había cambiado a un color más opaco parecía que a cada pisada se fuera a quebrar, ni siquiera los muros majestuosos se veían impotente, "la guerra se llevó lo mejor de todos" creyó y aunque nadie lo escucho todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

  
Nunca supo cuanto tiempo se quedo ahí quieto observando al mundo estremecerse sin realmente estar ahí, viajando entre el viento sintiendo la libertad de moverse al compás de la danza de los árboles, se estremecía de deleite, soñar era lo único que no les costaba la vida pero los sueños nunca eran eternos ni duraban hasta siempre, y de pronto con los ojos abiertos se encontró extendido en pasto temblado por la llegada de la noche oscura, sus labios comenzaban a tomar un tono morado pero no se levantó había cierta paz en estar congelándose, ha pasado dos meses desde que comenzaron la clases y puede asegurar que a su corta vida este es el otoño más frío, piensa que la guerra todavía permanece en todos lo corazones congelados y siendo parte de dolor de todos lo que cayeron. "Puede que sea el mejor bien" es el pensamiento que cruza su mente, su alma se siente en tranquila, más que eso siente como su alma lentamente se aleja de su cuerpo fluyendo entre la fría noche, le gustaría decir que la noche está estrellada pero ya no existen las estrellas y tiene sentido para el, la estrella es una luz y cada luz es una esperanza y la vida está muy rota para contener un millón de estrellas llenas de esperanzas, se ve como una vista trágica resultante un hermoso chico de cabello platinado mirando el cielo con la enloquecedora mirada puesta en algo que no vemos, ido en algo más fuerte que pensamiento, en algo más fuerte que la vida, permanece quieto con los ojos abiertos con la seguridad de la última noche de desvelo y sus ojos deben cubrir todo lo que puedan observar, él sabe que su cuerpo no resistirá hasta mañana, no colgando en la fría noche.

Sus ojos se abren, Se sorprende al descubrir que sigue vivo, el olor a medicamentos entra por sus fosas, está en el ala de hospital reconoce, su cabeza gira un poco y siente cómo el cuerpo le pesa y duele, el trabajo de mantener los ojos abiertos se le hace difícil aún así está tratando de mantenerlos abiertos no se siente seguro, se siente molesto de que la única decisión que había tomado le fue arrebatada de sus manos, así que inclinó su cabeza para observar, parecía encontrarse solo extendido en aquella cama de sábanas blancas, se sentía atrapado como si hubiera cuerda amarrando su brazos pero no había nada de eso, estaba libre o en aquella libertad condicional de la cual se veía enredado, y de nuevo quiso gritar pero sabía que ninguna palabra era suya y estaba cansado, se contuvo, estaba frustrado y sus ojos aguados le picaban, no iba a llorar juro que no había más razones para llorar cuando la guerra terminó, estaba tan equivocado porque había comenzado una nueva guerra y estaba vez estaba batallando con alguien al que se atrevía a matar y torturar, él mismo. Fijo sus ojos en las paredes, en el techo y dejo que lo absorbiera, se quedó dormido.

***

Juro que yo no intente matarlo, ni quiera fui yo el que lo atacó- fue lo primero que exclamó cuando llegó al despacho del director, donde ocupaba lugar la directora Minerva McGonagall, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- cuando yo llegué él ya estaba...-.

—Harry- lo detuvo, mirando aquellos ojos verdes tan característicos que más de una vez habían revelado las verdaderas intenciones, tan fáciles de leer como aquellas revistas que las brujas de ahora leían, no dudaba de la veracidad de su respuesta su duda era otra, una que la alarmaba, pensarla hacía que un pequeño hueco en su corazón doliera, mirando aquel muchacho parado nervioso jugando con sus manos, lo que parecía un gesto infantil era la esencia de un niño uno que tuvo que madurar rápido en poco tiempo se sentía culpable de algo que no pudo controlar, todos aquellos niños que fueron arrebatados para convertirlos en hombres una generación completa de magos arrebatada, la guerra había dejado daños irreparables, pesadillas que no podían reparar, todos ellos magullados. Sus ojos se suavizaron antes de articular las palabras — se que no fuiste tu - dijo mientra su mirada se entristeció — y no debería dar detalles a los alumno pero dando el caso que tu fuiste el que lo encontraste te lo diré Harry, Nadie lo hechizo - pausó mientras esperaba que asimilara la respuesta que iba a darle -La enfermera dijo que no había nada en él, ni contusiones, ni heridas internas, sólo culpa del frío el estado en que se hallaba, se hubiera muerto en unas dos horas es el otoño más frío que ha tenido Hogwarts en los últimos trescientos años y el invierno será peor. Harry, quiero que me ayudes a entender que hacía Draco Malfoy a las una de la mañana fuera sin abrigo extendido en el suelo inconsciente.

—Él quizás se había detenido a tomar una siesta y se quedo dormido, entonces- interrumpió el muchacho.

—No Harry, nadie se queda así de dormido, se que ustedes nunca se han llevado bien.  
Abrió sus boca en forma de protestar cuando pensó que lo culparían, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando su profesora volvió a hablar —pero se que tienes un corazón noble y sabrás que la guerra fue dura para todos no sólo para los vencedores, el señor Malfoy a perdido amigos y su familia ya no es vista como lo era antes, aún sus padres se encuentran en juicio y los Slytherin de últimos años se han reducido a la quinta parte de lo que eran joven Harry, Creo firmemente que Draco no es más malo de lo que asegura ser, en la guerra lo demostró, las condiciones lo acorralaron y creo que usted más que nadie entiende el hecho de que se le otorgue un título que no deseo, él está solo y los acontecimientos de anoche no fueron un accidente, su deber como prefecto es velar por nuestra comunidad y tómelo como un favor o una exigencia pero confiaré ciegamente en que usted averigüe la razón detrás de esto, ¿fui clara? –.

Asiente cuando las palabras entran en su mente, no quería hacerlo pero algo en su mente (tenía la esperanza de que fuera sólo curiosidad) quería saber que había estado haciendo Draco Malfoy para terminar muriéndose de hipotermia en medio de la noche, incluso quizás algo sospechoso había pasado pensó, McGonagall había heredado la habilidad de ver algo de bondad hasta en la alma mas podrida pero el no era tan ingenuo.

  
Volvió a la torre Gryffindor donde Hermione y Ron lo esperaban en la sala común, los dos expectantes ante lo ocurrido, se preparaba para la preguntas mientra se acercaba a sillón que compartían sus mejores amigos, la conversación lo habían dejado cansado algo que no sabía cómo explicar estaba creciendo en sus entrañas tenía cierta sensación de que las cosas iban a cambiar, trato de tranquilizarse mientra posaba su vista en sus amigos que se hallaban delante de él y lo imaginable llegó; el silencio, Sintiéndose agradecido les dio una pequeña sonrisa hasta antes de despedirse y subir a la habitación de los de séptimo año. Se quedó tumbado en su cama, hoy todo parecía estar más silencioso de lo habitual lo cual era mucho decir, después de la guerra nadie podía exaltar felicidad completa, la mayoría de las cosas siempre estaba acompañada de un tono opaco y todos se acostumbraron ello incluso los de primer año eran más reservados a la hora de reír, el sentimiento de muerte aún se encontraba muy fresco en el aire por lo cual se sorprendió al someterse en un silencio mayor, ahora cuando menos lo deseaba se encontró de lleno en sus sentimientos cansado de luchar contra su mente se quedó dormido, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su sueños no mostraron la guerra en cambio había un hermoso muchacho recostado en la hierba, muriendo.

 

***

 

Draco:  
Escribo ahora porque ellos vendrán pronto, con sus palabras atravesadas queriendo respuestas, ellos no te quieren ni les preocupas es sólo el protocolo, recuerda nuestro pacto silencioso, no hables ellos no te escuchan, no lo han notado antes ni lo notaran ahora, somos valientes, somos más de lo que ellos piensan, esperan encontrarte desarmado, pero tu cargas con un arma que ellos no esperan, tu silencio los desarmara, ya no queremos mentir ¿recuerdas? y ellos no merecen tus palabras, se fuerte, escribiré pronto para no volverme loco, adjunto a este nota una disculpa por lo de anoche, nunca quise matarte solo me deje llevar aún así creo que es mejor no volvernos a ver a solas Para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir, bueno siempre estas solo, pero yo se que se te ocurrirá algo para arreglarlo.  
Te quiere: D. Malfoy  
PD: culpa la guerra, siempre.

***

La segunda vez que se despertó no estaba solo, unos ojos verdes lo observaban con mezcla entre curiosidad y molestia, no logro sentirse mucho mejor porque de todas las personas que pertenecían a la lista #OdioAMalfoy trajo a su seguidor número uno quien permanecía estático acomodado incómodamente en aquel pequeño sofá, se sintió expuesto, su mirada seguía siendo tan absorbente como recordaba provocaba que sus rodillas temblaran, para Malfoy Harry se había convertido en el representante de aquella guerra, su presencia hacía querer acurrucarse, cerrar los ojos y llorar, definitivamente no lo quería aquí y por lo que veía él tampoco quería estar ahí así que para cubrirse entre alguna capa del viejo Draco se sentó rápidamente y lo observó con flamante fijación tratando de decir con su mira de "no me intimidas Potter" lo que no iba a decir con sus palabras, pareció funcionar por un segundo pero el-niño-que-vivió no flaqueo y mantuvo la mirada dejando que el tenso silencio se alarga en la escala de un órgano donde cada pesada nota asfixiaba más el lugar, y cuando lo miró suplicante para que dijera algo él suspiró entendiendo que Draco no iba a dar el primer paso para comenzar a hablar.

— No fue agradable, fui yo el que te encontré, podría pensar que realmente disfrutas por ser salvado por mi— dijo con malicia, mientras sus ojos sonreían. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, impaciente se removió mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos parecían más grises y fríos, los huesos de sus hombros sobresalían indecentemente, cargaba ojeras y su tez parecía más pálida, su delgada figura cada vez más notoria hacían juego con su cabello plateado que le caía hasta los hombros, se preocupó por un segundo, no mucho quedaba del viejo Draco de los primeros años. Este parecía roto pensó, para su sorpresa sus sospechas parecía confirmadas, no las quiso creer en cuanto las vio pero ahora ante lo que alguna vez fue una persona impotente que ahora parecía no poder salvarse, lo entendió, la imagen encajo con el cuadro, no había esperanza de que fuera parta de una acción fingida, no había nada de eso, así que hablo — no puedo creer cuan bajo has llegado, nadie lo creería que un Malfoy este reducido a huesos, que humillante, si te queda un poco de dignidad pon tu frente en alto y deja de ser cobarde, deja esta capa de mentiras que te cubre por que la pena no va contigo, ¡deja de mentir Draco! no me engañas se que sigues siendo aquel hurón que siempre has sido - gritó impotente, y no encontró ninguna reacción de esos ojos, parecían perdido como si no lo estuviera escuchando, aún cuando él sabía perfectamente que lo estaba haciendo, y se preguntó cuando Malfoy había heredado la habilidad de parecer tan indefenso e indiferente, se sentía mareado y furioso, había tratado con esfuerzo de que la guerra no lo afectará, todos habían tratado y aquí estaba Malfoy pareciendo completamente afectado por la guerra, no se lo merecía el puto cabrón, Harry necesita al insufrible Draco de todo los años, eso le haría pensar que las cosas no habían cambiado de esta manera irreparable, rompiendo alguien que había apartado sus sentimientos de manera tan buena como lo fue en la Oclumancia, entendió que no había sobrevivientes en la guerra nadie estaba intacto y quiso llorar, lo miró directamente a los ojos con odio, quemaba, le ardía, pero no podía detenerlo porque aquella mirada congelaba mientras el ardía, así que permanecío en silencio, sin importar lo que dijera no hacía que pudiera reaccionar.

— di algo — gritó, se paró violentamente y disminuyo los pasos hasta encontrarlo de frente, lo agarro de camisa y lo sacudió violentamente, no importaba cuán fuerte lo hiciera, no parecía responder.

— Maldito bastardo tu no mereces sentir pena— dijo y sintiendo como aquella barrera caía, aquella barrera que había tratar así de ignorar ora sucumbir a la tristeza, pero no pudo ignorarlo más y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, no pudo detenerlo fue algo que salió de su control, no lloró cuando todos murieron porque creía que llorar sólo hacía que los buenos momentos fueran ofendidos, se habían prohibido llorar pero esto lo había desgarrado de otra forma, lo halló con la guardia baja y no pudo contenerse, ni siquiera explicar por qué mirar aquellos ojos encogía su corazón, parecían tan perdidos y asustados, desconocidos, no quería entender razones quería que parara de doler y lo soltó cuando su llanto disminuyo.

— trate de entender lo que pasaba Draco, así que entre a tu habitación y empecé a buscar, eres un idiota, lo tenias todo planeado, estaban esas carta acomodadas, todas sin sentido hablando de ti como si no te pertenecieras, mírame Draco, yo tampoco elegí quien soy pero cuestionar cada cosa que elegiste como si tu cuerpo no te perteneciera —susurro, mientras secaba su lagrimas y se preparaba para volver a hablar —y empece a leerlas todas, las primeras sonaban como tu, luego cada una perdía más sentido tratando de recordarte las cosas que eras, diciendo a ti te gustaba esto y vestías esto...- la lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras su voz temblaba por los recuerdos — y luego estaban esas cartas, ni siquiera yo llegue a odiarte tanto, pero tu Eres un asesino, es peor que eso porque te torturaste, primero eran cosas como realmente nunca te gustaron esos pantalones y luego el jugo de calabaza te parece insulso recuérdalo hicieron creer que te gustaba cómo un buen mago, y entonces cada vez empeoraba Draco, escribiste "Nunca vuelvas a entrar una cancha de Quidditch, realmente nunca te gustó"— lloraba desconsoladamente ante la escena, mientras esos ojos grises lo miraban fijamente sin realmente saber.

—Dios Draco, hasta yo podía ver como amabas el Quidditch tu sonrisa realmente se veía sincera cuando atrapabas la snitch, y mierda luego te repetías que no hablaras Draco que nadie te escuchaba, y quizás sea así pero, cuestionar tus palabras, cómo soportas llevar ¿que? tres meses sin pronunciar una maldita palabra. Y luego lo planeaste todo, empezaste con las empanadas de calabaza, luego con los bollos de Bath, el pollo, el pavo, las patatas, y por último la nota de una semana atrás, hijo de puta, lo sabías, el otoño estaba helado y tu estabas lo suficiente débil para morir, tú lo querías, deseabas poder controlar tu vida, pero no podías porque te había. dicho que cada maldita cosa que pensabas no eras tú y la única respuesta que viste que podía ser una decisión propia fue morir- fijó sus ojos queriendo traspasar su alma — cuánto crees que alguien sobreviva sin comer tres semanas a lo mucho, entonces tu te recostaste sabiendo que no había fuerzas para pararse, ya puedo verte a ti mismo pensando, "llevas casi dos semanas sin comer Draco, puedes morir ahora", casi lo haces, incluso si no funcionaba sabías que pronto lo haría igual de todas formas, pensé que George estaba mal por lo de Fred, pero tu no solo tienes una herida, te has rajado, te has despedazado y quebrantado de una manera que sabes que no se podría reparar, has inventado una nueva personalidad y te has mantenido ocupado hablando contigo mismo, estás tan roto y loco, y yo no se como ayudar —.

Fue lo último que dijo, porque las palabras se le quebraron y la furia se debilitó, para cargar una oleada de profunda tristeza, la guerra había sido dura pero el no flaqueo porque estaba segura de lo que quería, matar a Voldemort, venganza, y muchos otros estaban tan decididos como él de defender a gente inocente, pero Draco no había querido nada de eso, ni salvar ni matar, y aún así fue mezclado con la peor parte y obligado a dejar que los gritos lo destruyeran, la presión lo comió, hizo lo que pudo para salvarse pero la guerra lo mató incluso cuando Harry lo salvó, o lo que vino después cuando dejó de pelear para permanecer con vida y observo que no la merecía y ante todos eso ojos llenos de rencor él cayó, Harry lo entendió estaba atrapado en lo que él era con lo que le habían inculcado y todo fue tan confuso para él que no pudo ganar esa batalla, porque nunca podría decir que era y que no, no con aquella mente tan magullada por la guerra, y en el esfuerzo de no volverse loco se volvió loco, pudo entender a Draco y ya no sintió odio, ni una pizca de rencor y susurro - Perdón.

  
Apareció una reacción que no esperaba, Draco lo abraso, y él le correspondió, sintiéndose protegido y seguro, con el olor de vainilla, almidón y bosque, no se soltaron, no hasta que sintió su cuello húmedo, entonces lo soltó, lo miro a los ojos que se encontraban aguados, se estremeció ante como parecía tan indefenso y le dirigió la primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo, y entonces él le dijo — no sabía que era propio porque nada se sentía así, si no se sentía que era mí vida para que vivir, pero ahora justo ahora puedo sentir como algo eso propio aún cuando todo lo demás es confuso, Me gustas Harry siempre lo hiciste- dijo para luego pensar que se sentía correcto decirlo incluso si no lo era, había hablado y tal como prometió era la primera palabra sincera que decía en mucho tiempo y alguien realmente lo escuchaba.

  
Lo observó algo anonadado no espera aquella confesión, pero algo dentro de él se revolvió ese y algo dentro de él sabía que también le gustaba, lo había observado tantos años obsesionado con todo lo que hacía, había sentido enviada de su hermosura, y odiado esos ojos grises que parecían hermosos, incluso su ingenio y talento lo había deslumbrado más de una vez, y ahora le podía poner nombre al hecho de porque le había salvado la vida, ya lo sabía, aquello que pensó que hizo como acto de reflejo sin pensar en la acción tenía un nombre entonces, y dijo — Tú también me gustas Draco.

Y lo besó, tan profundo para llegar su alma, tan suave para cuidarlo y con tanta pasión para poder borrar los rastros de la guerra que se profundizaban en él, con su lengua barrio los dolores, las inseguridades, con su boca le dijo: estoy aquí, limpiaron un poco sus almas quizás no para acabar con todas las heridas que dejó la guerra, ni con la locura de Draco, pero era un comienzo, algún día podrían levantarse sin las pesadillas y salir sin atemorizarse de que todo volviera empezar, olvidar seres queridos y liberarse del camino del cual habían sido impuestos, no todo iba a ser perfecto pero era un comienzo, uno realmente bueno, uno sincero, como las voces que se recobraron entre las palabras.

  
Ese fue el día en el que Draco habló, el día en que quemó las cartas porque ya no querías callar, ni volverse loco, ni morir, todo eso debía acabar.

***

Draco:

  
No has dicho palabra en dos días, se que me lo merezco, pero perdón, realmente no quise arrojarle el pastel a tu padre en la cara "lo juro", vuelve a casa Scorpius se va volver histérico y Albus no para de llorar, se que es tu venganza por dejarte solo con tus padres, pero bueno son tu padres :). los quiero pero solo para las navidades, vuelve a casa maldito arrogante, ya te he mandado flores y ropa cara :( me he humillado y pedido disculpas de rodillas, incluso te mande esa carta llena de globos que habla, deja ese orgullo Slytherin de lado y vuelve, o juro que haré que Ron tenga sexo con Hermione en nuestra pieza ( ya sabes medidas desesperadas bla, bla, bla)<br />  
te ama tu H.P :P.


End file.
